Seeing Gray
by Maehiro
Summary: Not everything is in black and white... When Kaoru (a student in modern day America) falls in love with Kenshin, a successful businessman and one of the few that still studies Japenese swordsmanship, society wants to break them up. Can they be together?


**Seeing Grey**

Hey guys, thanks for making it all the way here!

This is my first fanfic ever, and I would love you forever if you gave me some reviews!

Summery: Not everything is in black and white... When Kaoru (a high-school student in modern day America) falls in love with Kenshin, a successful businessman and one of the few people that still studies Japenese swordsmanship, all of society seems to get in the way of their relationship ... can their love survive? Kenshin x Kaoru

Ratings/Warnings: PG-13, and there shouldn't be any more than kissing, though there will be some harsh language later on.

Disclaimer: Hey now, do you honestly think I own Rurouni Kenshin? I don't own rk, but I do own this story, so please don't copy or plaugerize.

* * *

_Prologue_

_'Snap!' _Kaoru was jerked out of sleep as the pen she had been leaning on suddenly snapped in two.

"Ugh " She sighed as she swiped the pieces of the pen onto the floor. _'Whew that was a close one ...' _Kaoru had stayed up all night, running around the local levee with her friend, and social studies class was always a bore anyway. She scanned the room, but only a couple people had looked back, while giggling. Kaoru just giggled along with them, pretending nothing had happened. Luckily, they had the most clueless teacher Kaoru had ever had, Mrs. Ponsnot. She was still busily writing down notes on the board while everyone was supposed to be reading the chapter, though hardly anyone was actually doing the assignment. In fact, about half the class was sleeping with their heads down on the desks. Kaoru herself lay her head in her hands and closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

"Class, wake up! I have an announcement to make!" Mrs. Ponsnot had turned around and screeched in her high bubbly voice. At this Kaoru opened her eyes lazily toward the front of the room. "I know you all have been studying hard for your finals, so I brought in a speaker to help the class on their explanation of economics and the stock market!"

"Uwwwwwwnh" most of the class members (including Kaoru) groaned in dissapointment. Last time Mrs. Ponsnot had brought in a "guest speaker" she had brought in her brother and he had talked for 2 hours about how important his job in the school council was. If this one was anything like the last, Kaoru would be catching up on her sleep anyway.

"I think I'm gonna die of bein' bored," Kaoru heard her best friend, Mimi mutter from the seat to the right of her.

"Well at least we can sleep, I'm dead tired from last night," Kaoru answered, already putting her head down.

"Me too, I didn't go to sleep at all. And anyway, who is it gonna be this time, her mom?" Mimi joked, and Kaoru and her both started giggling fitfully.

"Hey, you two over there, do you want a detention!" Mrs. Ponsnot chastised them, still in the bubbly voice that never quite dissapeared no matter how mad she was. "And actually, it's a friend of my brother," she sounded smug as ever.

"Oh great," most everyone in the room murmured under their breath.

Mrs. Ponsnot continued, acting as if she never heard them at all. "Introducing, Mr. Himura!" She squealed, and then opened the door to the classroom.

A man stepped inside, looking as if he had just stepped out of this month's issue of GQ. He was tall, Kaoru guessed he was just under six feet. He had delicate facial features, with a jawline that went up sharply to right in front of his ears. Most startling however were his eyes. He had huge violet eyes, the sharp color made her want to stare into them forever. He was wearing a sports suit, but you could still tell he was skinny. Also you could imagine that he had muscles, just by the way he moved; gracefully but with confidence.

As soon as he stepped in, the whole class started whispering amongst themselves, especially the girls. Many of them tossed back their hair, and a couple of them got out a mirror to check their make-up. They rolled their lip gloss on extra sparkly, and made sure their foundation was perfection. Kaoru however just sat there with her mouth open, staring at him not even stopping to blink. That is, until Mimi pinched her arm.

"More like Mr. Hottie!" Mimi whispered excitedly, cupping her hands around Kaoru's ear. She felt her cheeks turn hot as she started blushing.

"Quiet down class, class, quiet down now, CLASS!" Mrs. Ponsnot tried to quiet down the class, to no effect.

"Ummm, can I have your attention please?" Mr. Himura said calmly. He flashed a smile - a perfect GQ smile - as the students all faced front and quieted down. Kaoru could see some faint dimples in his smile, which caused her to smile even wider.

For the next 50 minutes, Mr. Himura talked about how he was part of some big Tokyo business, and about stocks and something called the NASDAQ. Hardly anyone was listening to him talk about stocks though. They were too busy trying to find the best way to smile at him, or the best way to nod and pretend like they understood while keeping their hair in perfect place.

_'I wonder if he a girlfriend'_ Kaoru wondered to herself, as her brain fought with herself.

_'What am I saying, a guy like that MUST have a girlfriend, a wife even!'_

_'But can't I still dream?'_

_'No, that's stupid!'_

_'But - but - but, he's just so sexy!'_

"It was a pleasure talking to you all, and good luck on your oncoming finals," Kaoru snapped out of her daydream as he heard him finish and seeing him check his watch.

"Awwww," the class groaned, in a desperate attempt to keep him here a couple more minutes.

"I really must be leaving, but I hope all of you learned something," he turned around and walked toward the door. Kaoru saw him walk through the doorway and leave, probably to never come into her life ever again, just like that, gone.

And she didn't even know his first name.

* * *

Loved it? Hated It? Please review anyway! 

I know this is short, but take note, it's only the prolouge!


End file.
